Awakening
by bingsrule
Summary: Just something I thought had to be written while I was watching TOW the Giant Poking Device. Repost no longer in script form.


This is the first fic I have ever written, I know it's not very good. I got the idea for this story from some Mondler fans on the Merge! board who said that it sounded like Ben was saying "Monica Bing" in TOW the Giant Poking Device. While watching the episode myself a few weeks ago, I thought it really did sound like he was saying Bing, and I thought that would have been a very obvious excuse for Monica and Rachel to tell Ross to avoid the truth. I also haven't seen any fanfics on this topic and thought it needed to be written, I probably shouldn't be the one writing it, but oh well. Maybe I will inspire someone who is reading this to write a better Mondler fic based on this episode, feel free to take the idea from me, the more Mondler fic out there the better, I'd rather not have to be the one writing it. Oh and this is basically an alternate C/M get together although Chandler doesn't really appear in it. :( I know, really sad, but better that I not butcher the Chan Chan man. If your gonna review, please try not to be too harsh, I've never written anything before and I'm sure it shows.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the quotes from TOW the Giant Poking Device.

_**Ben: Monica bang!**_

_**Rachel: Okay, I heard that.**_

_**Monica: Did he just say 'Monica bang'?**_

_**Rachel: Uh-huh.**_

_**Monica: Oh my God! He's gonna rat me out!**_

_**Ben: Monica bang!**_

"Mon, you know it's funny, it kinda sounds like Ben said Monica Bing. Why don't we try and convince Ross he's saying Bing, not Bang?" Rachel exclaimed as the thought entered her head. "What? Are you out of your mind?" To Monica this sounded insane. Pretend her nephew thinks she's married to Chandler? Sarcastic, funny Chandler? "Well, would you rather Ross know that you injured his son? Come on Mon, it's not like it'll be a big deal anyway, just like, oh can you believe the things that kids say. hahaha. kinda thing. Unless you have a better idea, we're gonna have to have some excuse for Ross" Rachel pointed out. Monica reluctantly caved. "Okay, I guess I'll go along, but you gotta get Ben to bed right away and distract Ross so he won't notice. I can count on you, right?"

Monica was panicking. Rachel tried to calm her down. "Don't worry Mon, it'll be fine. And Chandler's not such a bad catch. (pauses) Ya know, I've never told you this before, but ... when I first moved in with you I used to have a bit of a crush on Chandler." This news was shocking to Monica, she was stunned maybe even slightly jealous that Rachel had a crush on her best guy friend and the guy she had a crush on in high school. "WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, back before Ross and I got together. Wasn't exactly a coinscidence that I used to have those dreams about him. He is sooooo cute."

"Well, he does have amazing eyes." Monica stated dreamily.

"And a smile that makes you melt." Rachel added.

"Rachel! Your dating my brother!"

"Yeah. Him. I love Ross. Anyway, I'm not the one here that Chandler had eyes for."

"What do you mean by that?" Monica demanded.

"Nothing. Ask your nephew." With that Rachel sat down to read a magazine.

_**Ben: Monica.**_

_**Ross: Oh my God, he just said your name, that's great! Good job Ben.**_

_**Ben: Monica bang!**_

"Hahaha!!!!!! Silly Ben. Can you believe that Ross, Ben, silly, you know Auntie Monica's name is Geller, just like yours. Can you believe the things kids say? Crazy huh? Me and Chandler, yeah right!" Monica exclaimed, she was talking extra fast, she was very nervous and hoping Ross would buy what she was saying and then drop it.

"Monica Bang! Monica Bang! Monica Bang!" the little boy stated again.  
  
"Hey it really does sound like he's saying Monica Bing. Maybe Chandler and Joey should come over here less when Ben's around" Ross stated flatly. He was thinking more and more that his guy friends were a bad influence on his son, this latest development reinforced that.

"Ross, your sons a little matchmaker, don't you think it's cute." Rachel exclaimed teasingly.

"Uhhhh no. Thank goodness that'll never happen. I'd never let that happen." Ross stated most seriously

Monica couldn't believe the nerve her brother had thinking he could run her life. "You'd never **let** it happen? You can't control who I date Ross."

"Come on Ben, let's get you to beddy bye. Say night daddy, night auntie Mon." Rachel exclaimed as she took Ben from Ross's arms and walked with him towards her room.

"Monica Bang" Ben exclaimed one last time as he and Rachel left the room.

"So you'd want to date Chandler?" Ross asked, a bit worried.

"No but if I did, it wouldn't be your place to stop me." Monica defended.

"Uh yeah it would. He's my best friend and your my sister, there are rules against it!" He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's no different from you and Rachel, she's my best friend and you're my brother. Have I ever tried to stop you from dating Rachel?"

"It's not the same, you're my little sister." He whined. Thinking that would help win his argument.

"And your my big brother. If I told you to break up with Rachel because it made me uncomfortable would you?" Monica asked curiously.

Ross hesitated. He couldn't believe Monica would ask him such a ridiculous question. It wasn't the same at all, couldn't she see that?

"You are such a hypocrite." She screamed.

"Anyway, it's a nonissue. Chandler knows better than to ever ask you out."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Monica wanted to know.

"Back in college, I kinda sensed he had a crush on you, so I made sure he knew all the rules of friendship and who it's not okay to date. Believe me, he knows you're off limits." Ross stated. He had seen the way Chandler looked at Monica that Thanksgiving, he would make sure he put a stop to anything before it started. And he did. And he was able to justify it in his mind.

"Oh." Monica thinks about Rachel's earlier comment about Rachel not being the one

Chandler had eyes for, and certain moments in her friendship with Chandler, such as when he offered to have a kid with her if they were both single when they were forty and suddenly it all clicks for her. "I get it now. Ross, what right did you have? You jerk!"

"Monica, he's no good for you anyway, he's a commitment freak!" Ross explained.

"Maybe if he is, it's because all the girls he dates cheat on him. Maybe he just needs the right girl to commit to."

"Monica, I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"Ross, every guy I've gone out with has hurt me. Chandler is one of the greatest guys I know. He's my best friend. He'd never hurt me on purpose. He's sweet, he's caring, he's smart. He's always known exactly what to say to me to make me feel better when I'm sad. He has the bluest eyes I have ever seen, sometimes I just want to get lost in them and never be found. Ross, I think I'm in love with him. I have to go see Chandler."

Chandler's bedroom. The door slowly creeks open, Chandler is fast asleep, Monica enters. Monica climbs up beside him, he is facing her and she gently leans in and kisses him on the lips. He stirs. "Mon? What's going on?" "Chandler, don't talk, just kiss me."


End file.
